<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down like six thirty by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989514">Down like six thirty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunrises, oh my god theyre so in love shut up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sunrise and George doesn't want to get up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down like six thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "six thirty" by ariana grande </p>
<p>thought it was a cute song for this fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bright.” George murmurs gently onto the other boy’s shirt. His eyes were shut but he wasn’t quite asleep, the angle in which he was tangled against his boyfriend was too awkward for such to happen. Half-awakingly keeping aware of the cars occasional rumbling in the background.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delicately, Clay removed his hands from George’s hair to stroke along his face in comfort, “What was that?” He whispered carefully, unsure if he was sleep-talking or actually saying something.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Previously chirping crickets were replaced with equally cheerful birds preparing their first sounds.  “Tv. Too bright.” George shivered his head into Clay’s neck, making heat rise to the younger’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blinding screen in front of them showed only infomercials for useless decorations, it was the only thing on at the measly hour of 4am. A sore sight in comparison to the purpley-pink hues of the creeping sunrise. Gleaming gorgeously clear against the glass paned windows.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, Clay hadn’t noticed either of those things. As far as he knows he’s been counting the hairs on George’s head for hours now. It was fairly easy considering the much better and polished condition of his hair in comparison to Clay’s.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, he just loved playing with George’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would’ve shut off the television by now had he not just realized it was lost somewhere in the Narnia of beneath the couch cushions.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up then.” Clay replies with a rasp in his voice, wanting fully to cooperate and maybe get some rest in their actual bed. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George shifts slightly to sling an arm and leg around him, “Uh uh.” His head shook in a rejecting attitude.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft laughter vibrates in response adjacent to George's body. The feverish feeling makes a giddy smile form on his face.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<span>“M’kay. Whatever you want baby,” His words dripped like honey, smoothly covering his body in warmth. “, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever you want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>